


Youngjae likes butterflies and puppies

by CrystalThomas



Series: Life as we live it [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project, bts
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Jimin, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Minor Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, child Youngjae, child bambam, dad jb, married jjp, mom jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalThomas/pseuds/CrystalThomas
Summary: Youngjae goes missing from school and it all happens because of butterflies and puppies.





	1. We deserve this happiness

It is a regular day in Im household.It is 7 a.m. in the morning .Jaebum wakes up from his sleep to find the other side of their bed empty.He knows that his lovely husband should be downstairs with their 5-year old son Youngjae.So he goes downstairs to find Jinyoung making breakfast and their sunshine Youngjae sitting in his high chair and laughing his heart out at something Jinyoung was telling him so animatedly.

Jinyoung notices Jaebum walking downstairs and gives him a big smile .Jaebum approaches Youngjae from behind and gives a big kiss on his cheek,making the little one squirm in his chair.  
"Daddy don't do this to me.I am a big boy now as am going to be a big brother.",says little Youngjae.  
Then smiling JB goes to his husband ,back hugging him places his hands on his husband's tummy which has started to show a little bit and gives a kiss on his cheek also.  
"Good morning"says Jinyoung to JB,"You should get ready fast.You have a important meeting,right? And you also have to drop big brother Youngjae at the school".  
JB poutes a little ,but lets go of his husband and goes to their room to get ready.

After getting ready and having breakfast the members of the Im family are ready for the day.  
Jinyoung is tying their son's shoelaces ,when JB comes downstairs with his briefcase in one hand and some design scrolls in other hand.Jinyoung tells him,"I will pick Youngjae from school after meeting with my editor.".Noding at this JB goes out of the door to place the stuff in his hands in the car and Youngjae runs out of the door in their lawn to see butterflies on the flowers.Even since a baby Youngjae always runs behind the bufferflies to see them upclose.Jinyoung walks out of the house holding Youngjae's school bag and goes to the car.Till then JB has placed everything in and Jinyoung places their sons bag in the backseat.

Jinyoung turns to see his husband looking at him and smiling a little."What are looking at ? Do I look fat ?",Jinyoung asks teasing him a bit.

"No.You look like the most gorgeous human being whose giving me a blessing by caring my second child and making my life worthwhile.How did I become this lucky? Nyoenga",saying this JB pulls Jinyoung in his arms and kisses him on the lips and then gives him a hug ,"You deserve this hyung",Jinyoung says in his ears.Pulling himself from the hug and looking in his eyes "We deserve this all."

JB looks over Jinyoung to see their son walking towards the road after the bufferfly and shouts loudly "Youngjae-aa don't go towards the road " and runs to catch their son.Youngjae looks a bit confused as why his father is shouting at him and stops at the side of the road.JB bends on his knees,calming his nerves and tells Youngjae "Youngjae -aa don't go running around chasing bufferflies like that.You could have got hurt baby" .

Jinyoung walks a bit fast towards them and JB continues "You said that you are a big boy now ,right?Then should be careful.Look at how worried you got your papa(Jinyoung)." Youngjae looks at his papa who looks a lot worried and says "Sorry papa,sorry daddy.I will be careful".Jinyoung places his hand on Youngjae head and says "Please don't get hurt Youngjae-aa".

They walk towards car JB holding Youngjae's hand in his hand.They say their byes and Jinyoung looks at the back of the car feeling a bit uneasy ,but shakes the feeling away and walks inside the house to prepare for his meeting with his book editor.


	2. Things just happen

On his way to Youngjae's school,a lot of things are running in Jaebum's mind.Jaebum,owner of Im Architecture firm ,is undergoing a big project and today's meeting is regarding that.Even though he has been preparing for this meeting,he can't help but fell nervous.Due to morning incident,he and Jinyoung,both are stressed out and stress is not a good thing for Jinyoung's health right now.He knows Youngjae didn't mean to cause trouble,but still.

He looks at Youngjae through mirror who looks nervous and thinks he will talk with Youngjae at his school.

Youngjae feels nervous in the car thinking that he is causing big troubles for papa and daddy by losing his focus when he sees pretty things.He is not a bad boy,but things just happen.

JB gets out of car after reaching school and opens back door for Youngjae and sees him struggling with his backpack.JB helps him and they go towards school gates.JB is holding Youngjae's hand and says,

"Don't be nervous Youngjae-aa.Now we are at school and you can play all kinds of games with your friends here .And remember this papa and daddy love you a lot "and bends down and kisses him on cheek.At this Youngjae gives a big smile and starts running towards his friend Jimin whose parent is also dropping him and JB shouts,"Jinyoung-papa is going to pick you up after school ".Youngjae turns,nods and goes inside building with Jimin.

JB turns towards Jimin's parent,Kim Seokjin,and bows."Hi Jaebum",smiles Seokjin and bows to JB."How are you doing? And how is my bestfriend Jinyoung?"asks Seokjin.

"We are fine",JB says and smiles.

They start walking towards gates and JB asks,"Where is Namjoon?Is he at his police duty already?"

"Yes and I am the person who is going to pick Jimin after school.Is Jinyoung going to pick Youngjae? ",JB nodes .Excitedly Seokjin says,"Great I will be able to meet him.We hardly get time to see each other."

"That is great aaaaand I am in hurry.So I will see you later",saying this JB gets in his car and goes to office.Seokjin goes to handle his bakery shop.

School ends for today and Youngjae is standing with his friend Jimin at the school gates waiting for their parents.The sun is shining and the birds are chirping.The weather is nice today.The twins of their class Taehyung and Jungkook come and start playing with them at the gates.That's when Youngjae notices a group of butterflies flying out of the gates and they are of so many colors and they are so beautiful.Before anyone can notice Youngjae starts following the butterflies and vanishes around the corner.

He follows them for some time ,then they go to a park and the butterflies go behind tall trees.Youngjae starts looking around and he doesn't know this place,but he sees two puppies playing with each other and thinks that he should take both of them home,because they are very fluffy and cute and Youngjae wants them.So he starts to go towards the puppies,but they start running out of the park.Youngjae follows them and shouts,"Stop puppies.I want to take you home with me."The puppies keep running and Youngjae keeps following them.


	3. Where did by precious go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.I was having my university exams.I am free now like a bird and I will be updating regularly.

Jinyoung is driving to Youngjae's school after his meeting with his editor for the book on which he is working.The meeting ran a little late.Jinyoung parks his car and goes to school gate to look for Youngjae.Youngjae usually stands at the gate with his friends.

While going towards gate he sees Seokjin walking towards him.Jinyoung gives him a smile.At the gate he can see Jimin and the twins Taehyung and Jungkook playing together , but he does not see his baby boy and asks the children after noticing that Youngjae's school bag is still there ,"Kids,has Youngjae gone to the loo? I don't see him with you all."

At this ,they stop playing and Jimin answers,"He was here a moment ago and he didn't tell where he was going. ".

Seokjin responses,"Wait Jinyoung I will go and check the loo." and runs towards school building.

Panic starts to build in Jinyoung ,so he starts looking for his son in the school premises,telling Jimin and others not to move from the spot.He frantically searches for him everywhere ,even starts asking for the teachers to help him find his son.

Jinyoung goes to school gate thinking that may be Seokjin found his son.But he otherwise after seeing Seokjin's down face.Taehyung and Jungkook's dad Hoseok is also there with them.The teacher staff reports them that they did not find Youngjae at the school.

Jinyoung suggests that they should look in the area near the school.The school teacher staff gets divided in groups,Jinyoung goes with Seokjin to look for any parks near and Hoseok stays with children.

While looking around,Jinyoung calls Jaebum but he does not pick up.Jinyoung thinks it's his fault that he was late to pick Youngjae and Youngjae has habit to run around if not watched.Youngjae can get in an accident and get hurt or die or someone can kidnap him and starve him and he will never be able to see him again.

Jinyoung's eyes start to feel with tears after looking around for half an hour.Seokjin consoles him,

"Jinyoung-ah,please don't cry.We will find Youngjae and he will be in your arms again.Right now , we should go back to school and try calling Jaebum again."

After the fifth ring Jaebum answers his phone,

"Hello,Jinyoung-ah."

"Why were you not answering your phone? I called so many times",Jinyoung's voice choking as his tears start flowing again after hearing Jaebum's voice.What should he tell him that he lost their precious baby boy.

Soekjin takes phone from Jinyoung seeing him crying and holds him by shoulder and explains situation to JB and ends the call.

"What did he say?",asks Jinyoung between his tears.

"He told to not panic and he will be at school in 15 minutes."At this Jinyoung's heart sinks thinking about Jaebum's face when he will arrive.

They walk towards school.Soekjin holding Jinyoung as Jinyoung is starting to get weak at his knees.


	4. My fault

JB arrives at school and sees Jinyoung with Seokjin and other parents and school staff.While driving to school he told himself that they must not have been looking around and he will definitely find his son.

But after seeing that these number of people were not able to find Youngjae,then situation is worse than he thought.Right now he has to take care of Jinyoung who has turned white because of worry.He walks towards Jinyoung and takes him in his arms.

“Don’t worry, Jinyounga”, Jinyoung starts crying clenching to his shirt with both hands.Jaebum rubs circles on his back to calm him down.

“Jinyoung,I will call police for help,Ok.”

"Everything is going to be alright."

Letting go of Jinyoung,JB thanks school staff for their help and tells them to inform him if they get anything important regarding Youngjae.Meanwhile Seokjin called Namjoon and told him to file a missing case and explained everything and handed over phone to JB.Namjoon told JB to send him a photo of Youngjae on his phone and that they will inform all the police stations and send Youngjae’s photo everywhere.

Jinyoung is standing on one spot in daze.His heart beat is increasing and he can hear it in his ears.He remembers how his Youngjae has not gone to sleep without him singing a song for Youngjae-ya.Jinyoung has not started a day without seeing Youngjae’s smiling face.He looks at Youngjae’s bag placed at the corner and then looks at JB talking on phone to police and can feel the tension slipping from JB’s body. 

Will he ever be able to see Youngjae again?Is this going to be the end of their family?

JB,while talking on the phone,sees Jinyoung looking at him.Jinyoung is breathing heavingly and starting to close his eyes and stumble on his spot.JB runs and catches Jinyoung before he can fall.

Jaebum starts to panic now.His own hands start to shake.He keeps shaking Jinyoung to keep him awake,but Jinyoung is breathing very hard and then he loses consciousness.

 

Jinyoung wakes up to a dark room.His hand goes to side table to switch on the lamp.It is his and JB’s room,right?He looks at the clock on the side table.It is 7:15 in the evening.He must have slept because felt tired on a Sunday afternoon.Then his remembers his baby missing and him losing consciousness.He starts to panic.Where is Jaebum hyung?

He jolts out of the bed and starts going downstairs to see that Jaebum hyung is blindfolded and trying to find Youngjae who is hiding behind a sofa.

He runs to Youngjae and picks him up in his arms and starts kissing him all over his face.Youngjae starts whining,

“Papa ,what are you doing all of sudden?I am playing Blind man with daddy and I will lose.”

Jaebum removes his blindfold to look at the father and son.Jinyoung looks concerned like he hasn’t seen Youngjae for some time and something bad has happened.

“Jinyoung-ah, are you alright?You are squeezing Youngjae.”JB sees Jinyoung’s teary face and gives him hug from back.

“Youngjae-ya,where did you go leaving your papa? I was so worried”,Jinyoung speaks his voice muffled in Youngjae’s tiny shoulders.

“Papa,I didn’t go anywhere.You went to sleep because you were tired,so I played all day with daddy.”At this Jinyoung is getting a lot confused.Did Youngjae not went missing?Did he not faint?Was that a dream?

JB took Youngjae from his hand placed him on the ground and turned Jinyoung to look him in the eyes.

“What are you saying and stop crying”,gently wiping Jinyoung’s tears from his face.

“Youngjae went missing and I tooked for him everywhere and ”

“I think you had a bad dream Jinyoung-ah.Everything is fine.Calm down.”,JB said rubbing calming circles on Jinyoung’s back.

Thinking ,may be it was dream,Jinyoung calms down.

To cheer him up,JB suggests to continue the blindfold game.Jaebum starts the game by being ‘it’ and Jinyoung and their son hide.After wandering some minutes JB finds Jinyoung and turns him into a giggling mess by tickling him.

“Hajima,hyung.”

JB stops and gives the blindfold to Jinyoung to be the ‘it’.Jinyoung announces to let Youngjae know.But no response comes from anywhere in the hall.

“Youngjae-ya,where are you?”,he starts looking around without blindfold.Pain starts in the bottom of his back giving him a feeling that something is wrong.

“Hyung,look for him.”

“Younyjae-ya,come out .We are ending this game .I am starting to get worried.”

“I didn’t find him,Jinyoung”,tells him with a worry stricken face. 

“Hyung were did my baby go.”,and Jinyoung starts searching in the whole house.

“Youngjae-ya.”

“Youngjae-ya.”

“Youngjae-ya.”

Someone is shaking him.

“Jinyoung wake up.It is a dream.Jinyoung-ah”,Jinyoung opens his eyes to see JB by his side.They are in a hosptital room and then reality strikes Jinyoung.

“Did you find him ,hyung?”Seeing a no nodding Jaebum,Jinyoung’s eyes feel with tears.

“Jinyoung stay calm.You are having high blood pressure right now.It is disturbing the baby.”,says JB placing a hand on Jinyoung’s tummy.  
Still Jinyoung is not able to calm down.His Youngaje is missing and his unborn child is having a hard time.All this is happening because of him.

“We are losing our all children like we lost our first unborn child.”

“Jinyoung don’t say this.”

“This is all my fault. Everything is my fault.I don’t deserve to have a child.”,Jinyoung says between heavy sobs.

Jinyoung starts hyperventilating.Seokjin,who is entering the room hearing loud voices,turns to call doctor.

The doctors moves Jaebum out from the room to treat their patient,Jinyoung.

He and Soekjin watch the doctors insert more niddles in Jinyoung and the medicine calming him down. 

Jaebum ,feeling everything in his life falling apart,sits on the floor as his knees give up.Seokjin sits on his own knees and tries to calm down Jaebum whose eyes are starting to water.

“I know this is hard Jaebum.But you have to stay strong.We will find Youngjae and fix everything.”

JB takes a deep breath ,wipes his tears with the back of his hand and stands up.

He sees his own mother walking in from the corridor.Jaebum has called her and informed everything when Jinyoung was unconscious.He walks faster towards his mother and hugs her.

She rubs his back.

“Son,are you ok ?”,Jaebum nodes.His phone rings bearing news regarding his son.He immediately picks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting angsty while writing this.Poor Jinyoung.


	5. Papa I am lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new update.Enjoy it.

The puppies are going through different parks and then crossing the roads without looking for traffic,then going through construction sites.These all are accident-prone places.Even with the hurdles like losing the puppies out of his eye site due to car traffic or tall people walking between them,Youngjae follows them through all of this.He even got his cloths dirty while he was following them in that construction site.He will show his biggest smile to Papa,if he scolds him for the dirty cloths.

The sun has started to set and some dark clouds are gathering in the sky.Youngjae is walking on the bypath beside the road following the puppies.All of a sudden the puppies start crossing the road and they are not using zebra crossing.The pups get to other side of the road and disappear from his site again.

Youngjae has been following them for what like 2 hours and he was tired from all the running and walking.As on Q ,it starts raining heavily and Youngjae has to stop below the shades of a departmental shop.He looks a mother and daughter duo walking out of the store.The mother is shielding her daughter under an umbrella.Looking at them,like a lightning bolt stuck,Youngjae realizes that his Papa must be waiting for him at his school.

This is late hours of day for a child . The sun has set. It is all dark except for the lights from the stores.Youngjae starts to get nervous.He should get back to his school.But where is this place that he is standing right now.

”Papa should be a lot worried.What should I do?”

Youngjae starts running in the run as the roads take him.But nothing takes him to where his papa is.He is all soaked due to the rain.He tries to ask the people walking with their umbrellas,but no one listens.

His eyes start to water up.He is lost and he wants his papa.

“Papa,Daddy.Where are you?I am here.I don’t like here.Please take me with you.”

“Papa”

The lump of cry,his was holding in his throat,gets hard to contain.He is standing on the bypath,when a car passes by him and pours all the muddy water on the road on him.Now he is all drenched in mud and starts to cry loudly.

“Papa aaaaahhhhhh”

“Youngjae is”,he is hiccupping,“all dirty now.”,Another hiccup,”I want to go home.Papa”.

Then a man stands beside him.Youngjae looks up.He is wearing a cap and a jacket and has a grocery bag in his one hand.He is half socked due to the rain. 

“Hey kid, are you lost?Where are your parents?”

Youngjae gets a little scared and takes to steps back and falls from the bypath on the road and scratches his elbows.The man quickly rushes to Youngjae and helps him get up.The man removes his cap and then Youngjae sees his eyes.They are very much filled with care.So Youngjae gets a little comfortable and picks still hiccupping,

“I was following puppies”,hiccups,”from my school and then I am here”,hiccups,”and I don’t know how to go back to my,”hiccups,”papa.”

The man get on his knees and starts to swipe his hand on Youngjae’s head and to his back to calm him down.

“Okay.I understand kid.So what is your name?”

“My name is Young Jae.”

“Hello Youngjae.My name is Mark.Do you know where you live?”

“I live in Seoul.”, Youngjae said looking in Marks eyes.

“I know that but where exactly?”,Mark was still rubbing his back to calm him down.

Even though Youngjae has a sharp memory,he was not able to remember his address which was a bit complex.

“I don’t know.”

“Okay.Where is your school bag?You said you are here from your school,right?”

“I left it at school.I am sorry.”, Youngjae’s eyes start to get teary again.

“It’s okay Youngjae-ah.I will still get you to your parents.Can you tell their names?”

“Im Jinyoung is my papa and Im Jaebum is my daddy.”

“Okay baby.That is more than enough.”

Mark gets up and holds Youngjae’s hand in his hand and they stand in a shops shade to avoid the rain.Mark calls police to file a report regarding Youngjae.

After reporting all details,the police request Mark to get the child to the police station.Looking at Youngjae who is all soaked and dirty due to mud,Mark thinks he should get the child to his house, run him a bath and give him a new set of clothes.

“Can you give this call to Officer Min Yoongi? I would like to speak with him.”Mark requests the officer on the call.

The Officer gives the phone to Min Yoongi.

“Yeoboseyo.Is this Mark-hyung?”

“Hi Yoongi.This is Mark.I have a missing child with me.I think he is around 4 or 5 years.He is all drenched in rain and mud.If he remains like this for more time,he will catch cold.So can I take him to my house and treat him?”

“Okay,hyung.I understand.You can take him with you for the time being and I will remain in contact with you regarding any update about the child.”

“Ok Suga.”

“Don’t call me that hyung.I am on duty.”

“Okay,bye.”

Mark switches off the phone and puts it in his pocket.He is still holding hand of a whimpering Youngjae.

“Youngjae-ah.Would you come with me to my house till we find your parents?You can be friends with my son.His name is Bambam.”

Youngjae nods.

Mark takes Youngjae to his car which is parked on the side of the road.He puts his grocery bag in the backseat and helps Youngjae up in the front passenger seat.Then he starts their drive to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to convert this fic into a series.The new fiction will be about how Jinyoung lost his first child.What do you all think about it?  
> Please comment below and and click kudos if you like this fic.They are really really appreciated.Thank you for reading.


	6. I will take care of our family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for updating after so long time.I have been a lot busy.Sorry again.

-At the hospital

Jaebum eagerly receives the call thinking about knowing Youngjae’s whereabouts ,only be to disappointed and getting irritated after hearing the voice on the call . It is his father calling. His father knows about Youngjae going missing.

“Jaebum, if you want my help in finding Youngjae, I am more than eager to offer. He is the sole heir to my empire and my only grandson.”

“My Youngjae does not have anything to do with your empire and he is my son first and I will find him myself, without any of your help.”

“Then you should have taken care of him in the first place and not have lost him.”,his father’s voice accusing and angry.

“Father, I do not want to talk with you right now. I am putting down the phone.”

Jaebum cancels the call and briskly puts the phone in his pocket. His mother has been standing by his side listening to the talk.

“Jaebum-ah, I know what your father did is not excusable, but right now we should use all the help we could get.”

Jaebum calms down a little,”Omma, I don’t know what I am doing.Everything is going out of control. Youngjae is missing, Jinyoung is unstable and the ba...”

His mother pulls him in a hug, caressing his back to calm him down. ”Everything will be alright Jaebumm-ah.” Jaebum takes a deep breath and hums in his mother’s shoulder.

“First we should see Jinyoung. How is he?”

Jaebum gets out of the hug.

”He is worried a lot and fainted in the evening. He blames himself for everything.” says without looking into his mother’s eyes, feeling he is the one to blame.

A nurse comes to Jaebum cutting their conversation short and tells that Jinyoung is stable and asleep right now and will wake up by morning.

After seeing Jinyoung sleeping in his bed and saying some more comforting words to Jaebum, his mother leaves the hospital. Seokjin who has been there with Jinyoung since the start of the misfortunate event, insists on staying with the couple in the hospital, but after Jaebum’s continuous requests that he should go to his family, left no option to leave for now, with a promise that Jaebum will call him if they need anything or any help at all.

Now here Jaebum is, sitting by Jinyoung’s bed side, holding his hand. Jaebum notices that there are dried marks of tears on Jinyoung’s face. He heart clinches at the sight and remembers a sobbing Jinyoung crying for their baby. He wishes that he could get his Youngjae back and put him in Jinyoung’s arms that that his Jinyoung can smile again.

Jaebum gets up from his seat and looks for a napkin in the side table. After finding it, he wets the napkin with water and brings it to Jinyoung’s face and starts wiping it gently,

“Jinyoung-ah I will bring back our baby at any cost. He is our most precious possession. You will never go through this kind of turmoil again. I promise you Jinyoung-ah, I will take utmost care of our family.”

He is saying these things more to himself than to Jinyoung. After finishing the task, again Jaebum sits by Jinyoung’s side holding his hand. Even though Jinyoung is asleep under the influence of the drugs, his face is having a frown. Jaebum knows that Jinyoung is overthinking even in his sleep,

“Jinyoung, don’t think too much.”

Jaebum brings his hand to his eyebrows and try to smooth them with his thumb. A tear falls from Jinyoung’s closed eyelid. He wipes the tear with is hand. Jaebum gets up and kisses his eyelid lightly and gets back on his seat.

This is one of the difficult nights in Jaebum’s life. He never wants to relive them again. This stupid empty feeling in the stomach, feeling lifeless in your own body, staring in nothing for the whole night thinking about what will tomorrow morning bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the right chapter to say this,but I like Jinyoung's eyebrows and eyes so very much.  
> I will try to update fast and complete this story.


	7. Bliss before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at the Wang household, a bliss, which is going to get swipped by a storm which is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been beta read. Excuse me for any gammer mistakes.

-Wang Household

It has been almost two hours since Mark has left to get some dessert for dinner. Half an hour should have been more than enough to get ice-cream from the nearby shop. Suddenly it has also started to rain. May be he got struck somewhere due to rain. May be I should give him a call. I am starting to get worried.

“Appa, why is papa still not back? Did he not find my favorite ice-cream?”

Jackson’s train of thoughts is pulled to a halt when he hears his son asking him questions. Jackson is in kitchen, making his and Bambam’s favorite dimsum for dinner. The four year old is now clinging to his knees pouting because his Papa is late for dinner.

“Bam-ah, he must have got stuck somewhere. He will be back soon and then we will have your favorite dimsum for dinner.”

Little Bambam’s face lights up hearing that they will be having all his favorite things for dinner. Just then they hear a car pulling in their drive day. A shrieking Bambam makes a run to the main door to welcome his father. Bambam waits for the door to open from the outside, because he himself cannot reach the doorknob to open it.

Jackson is also looking at the door to be opened. Why is Mark taking so much time to come inside the house. Jackson also goes near the door and picks Bambam in his arms and opens the door and there he is, love of his life, standing at the door half drenched. He is having this look on his face that has done something out of regular. Mark is having ice-cream bag in his one hand which should have melted long ago and there is someone standing behind him. Mark brings the child in front so that Jackson can see him. The child is fully soaked and there are mud stains on his cloth, but he does not look like a homeless child.

Jackson widens his eyes in surprise.”Mark-hyung, who is this? Why did you bring him here?”

“Jackson, this is Youngjae. I found him near the ice-cream shop. Poor child got lost and is all soaked. There was no one to take care of him, so brought him home. Please Jackson-a don’t be mad.”

Jackson’s face softens. Putting Bambam down,but still holding him, he goes on his knees and looks at little Youngjae. Seeing his eyes, the child reminds him of someone but that someone is no longer a part of his life.

“Hyung why would I be mad. You’re helping a child. His parents must be worried sick.”

“Hi Youngjae, I am Jackson and this is our Bambam. You are welcome here. I think we should discuss this later and get you a bath and some fresh cloths, right Hyung?”

Mark was worried that Jackson will get mad at him for taking random children home. But Jackson is not mad. He is welcoming the child in their house. This made him fall even more for Jackson.

“Right right, let us go upstairs and get changed. I think Bambam’s cloths will fit him.”

Mark also gets on his knees,”Mukie, do you mind sharing your cloths with Youngjae.”

Mark does not know will Bambam like sharing his cloths or not, because his is only child and his never had to share anything with anyone.

“Is Youngjae lost? Are you sad. I will help you Youngjae. Papa I will share my cloths with him.”

Mark’s heart got filled with joy upon hearing this. He has such a beautiful family. A loving husband and kind beautiful child.

While Mark is helping Youngjae for a bath and a change of cloth and to himself also, Jackson is setting dinner table for everyone. He is also arranging an extra high chair for Youngjae.

Youngjae has not spoken much since he got to Mark’s house. But he does not seem frightened. May be he is a silent child or shy around new people. He must be missing his parents a lot.

At the dinner table Bambam tried to talk him a lot. Asking how is his school and does he like to go there. Youngjae started telling about his school. Youngjae is five years old and he started going there this year.

“I like to go to school. I have a lot of friends there. Jimin is my best friend. We play a lot of games and eat our lunch together with the everyone. Teacher Baekhyun is so nice and sweet. I get to meet him everyday. Then I tell what happened at school to papa and daddy. My papa is so sweet.”

“Appa, I also want to go school with Youngjae. The school is so fun. Why don’t I go to school.”, Bambam asks Jackson pouting.

“Bam-ah, you are still one year short to start school. You will join next near and make a lot of friends. Okay. And I think you should call Youngjae hyung from now on.” Jackson answers.

“Yes Appa. Youngjae-hyung I will join your school next year. Wait for me. We all will play together.”

Mark notices that Youngjae has become silent again and not listening to Bambam and tears are starting to build in his eyes. He must be missing his parents. They all are almost done with their dinner. Mark gets up and goes to Youngjae.

“Youngjae, are you sad. Don’t cry.” ,picking him up, Mark dries his eyes with his hands.

“Youngjae, I promise I will get you to your parents tomorrow morning. Now let us get you and Bambam to sleep. Okay.” ,ribbing his back to calm him down.

“Jackson-a, let us get the kids to sleep.”

Jackson takes Bambam in his arms and all four go to Mark and Jackson’s room. Tonight they all will be sleeping in the same bed because today was a heavy day and they don’t want either Bambam or Youngjae to be left alone. Both the kids fall asleep rather very quickly. Both of them must be very tired. Mark and Jackson walk downstairs and start cleaning the dinner table.

“Hyung, I assume that you must have filled for a missing child report, right?” Mark nods. They are done with cleaning. Both of them have not spoken anything in the mean time. Jackson seems to be in deep thoughts.

“Aah.” Jackson sits in one chair at the dinner table. ”His parents must be so worried. I don’t know what will happen to us, if our Bambam would go missing like this. I don’t even want to imagine.”

Mark sits in his lap and clubs Jackson’s face in his hands and Jackson holds his waist. “I will never let something like that happen. Bambam is so precious to me, I could die for him.” Jackson connects his lips with Mark. The kiss is short and sweet. Mark rests his forehead on Jackson’s.

“I hope we find his parents quickly.”

“Hmm”

They stay like this in each other’s arms for some time. Jackson has this nagging sensation that may be knows Youngjae’s parents. But this much of coincidence cannot happen, right? Life cannot play this cruel game with him again. He has got Mark and Bambam and he does not want anything but a peaceful life.

The peace is broken when they hear the doorbell ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Aaaah heartache. Please leave kudos and comments. They are most appreciated. Thank you.


	8. Hyung is sad

Mark gets up from Jackson’s lap and goes to open the door. It’s Min Yoongi.

“Good evening Hyung. I am here for checking up on the child.” He says smiling a bit.

“Aaah, come in. We just put them to bed. They are upstairs. We can go upstairs to see him if you want.” Mark replies and Jackson also walks to the door.

“It’s alright. I am just following the procedure. I trust you.”, says Yoongi.

“Suga-hyung, please come in. The kid is very polite. He has even become good friends with our Bambam.”

“Jackson, don’t call be Suga when I am on duty. I think we find his parents by tomorrow. I will let you know for any updates. I will take my leave now.”, says Suga.

“Oooh hyung you are leaving already. Let’s have some coffee or something. Please.” Jackson whines, clinging to Yoongi already.

“Some other time. I have to report and get home for dinner with kids.” ,says Yoongi disentangling himself from a clingy Jackson. 

Mark and Jackson say their good byes to Yoongi and closes the door. Jackson starts walking towards the stairs, but notices that Mark is still standing on the same spot.

“Hyung”, Jackson calls out and opens his arms for Mark. A smile spreads on Marks face as he walks in his arms. Mark buries his head in Jackson’s neck, filling his lungs with his Jackson’s smell which is like fresh oranges. He visibly relaxes in Jackson’s arms. 

“Jackson-ah, you are the best, most beautiful person in the world. I love you. You know that right?”

“I love you too, hyung.”

They go upstairs to their room and are greeted by a sight of two snuggling babies in their bed.

“Jackson what you think about a second child. Our Bambam will be such a nice big brother, taking care of his dongsaeng and playing with them.” Mark asks with a hopeful tone.

“Yes, hyung. We should have one another baby. Our Bambam gets so lonely sometimes.”, Jackson replies with a big smile and kisses Mark sweetly. “But right now we have a lot on our plate, a missing child. God help us find his parents. Otherwise..”

“Let us not think about the otherwise right now. Okay. Let us get some sleep.”

Mark and Jackson brush their teeth and go to sleep on the both sides of the bed, snuggling the kids in between them, facing each other.

\--Next morning in Wang-Tuan household

Youngjae opens his eyes and finds himself in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. Where is his papa? Did papa and daddy leave him and are not going to look for him? Youngjae could not help put start pouting, face red, eyebrows frowned and start crying. He was sniffing in the starting, but when Mark opened his eyes and sat up, asking him what was wrong. He couldn’t help but start crying loudly.

“I miss papa so much. I want to go home.”, Youngjae replied in between the hiccups. 

Due to his crying Bambam and Jackson also woke up and after watching Youngjae crying Bambam also started crying. It was chaos in the morning.

“Bambam, why are you crying?”

“Hyung is so sad.” Bambam replied and then again continued crying.

“Jackson, you take Bambam downstairs and get him to calm down. I will take care of Youngjae.”

Jackson scoops Bambam in his arms and wipes his teary face with one hand.

“Bamie, don’t cry. Let go in the lawn and get some fresh air.”

Mark gets Youngjae to calm down by scooping him in his arms and rubbing his back. Jackson also does the same to Bambam while walking a few laps in the lawn. Mark gets downstairs holding a red eyed, but a calmed down Youngjae and puts him in one of the high chairs by the kitchen counter. Mark promised to make Youngjae his favorite breakfast, just like his daddy makes for him.

“Jackson, come in. I am starting to make breakfast for all of us.”, Mark calls out.

Jackson gets in with a smiling Bambam in his arms. Mark goes and takes his baby boy in his arms, pecks on his cheek.

“Mookie, are you okay now?”, Bambam nods.

“Today we are having Youngjae’s favorite pancakes for the breakfast. Jackson, Bambam, get freshen up till then I will make some pancakes.”

He is handing over Bambam to Jackson, still Jackson manages to peck Mark on the cheek and run away holding a giggling Bambam upstairs.

“Don’t run on the stairs.” Sometimes Mark thinks he already has two kids.

Mark goes to their music system and start playing music which they usually play for Bambam.

“Youngjae, do you listen to music in the morning.”

“No, but sometimes my daddy and papa sing their favorite songs in the morning. I like those.”, Youngjae replies getting a little dull.

“Youngjae-ya, don’t be sad, baby. I will start making your favorite pancakes and you can tell me about your hobbies. Do you draw in the school? We can get paper and crayons after breakfast and draw some animals or something.”

Mark and Youngjae keep talking about some random things, while Mark prepares the breakfast. Mark notices three cars pulling in their drive way, one police car and two black cars. Immediately someone rings their door bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going towards the end. But I have started another fan fiction which is part of this series.  
> Can we ever hate our Jackson? But bear with me in the next chapters as Jackson is going to be treated as a bad person.
> 
> Leave your comments about what you think is going to happen.


	9. Found him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Here we go.

-Jinyoung POV

After feeling like having a bit of control over my body, I tried to open my eyes,but the lights are so bright. From corner of my eyes I can see Jaebaemie hyung holding my hand in his hands, setting on a chair and sleeping in a very uncomfortable position. What is happening? I tried to reason out, but my brains are not working. It is getting very hard to think and the light is going way from my eyes like a train running deep in a tunnel. There is no fighting in this, so I allowed the darkness to take over.

The next time I wake up and flustered my eyes open, there was no one by my side. Then it hit me, my babies. Unconsciously my hands went to my belly. My Youngjae is missing. How should he be doing right now? Running in dark alleys, getting caught by bad people in dark shadows and getting killed and lying in a ditch, eyes lifeless.

Jinyoung-ah get a grip on your thoughts, think straight. Last night’s event caused him to hyperventilate. He is making the situation so hard to handle for Jaebum. He needs you right now to support him.

But where is he right now? The door opens slowly and hyung gets in. His eyes sparkle with life when he sees that I am awake.

“Jinyoung-ah, you are awake?”

He hastily closes the door and gets near me, avoiding the IV lines, he gives me a big hug.

“How are you feeling Jinyoung-ah? I just went outside to pick a call from Seokjin hyung. He is coming over in some time with a breakfast for you.”

Lightly putting me back, he helps me to sit up in the bed. He takes the seat beside the bed and takes my hand in his and looking me in my eyes. He thinking to say what he wants to in right words,

“Jinyoung-ah, I.. ”

“Hyung, we will find our Youngjae.” 

“Jinyoung-ah, I would like to tell you that nothing is your fault. Okay.”

He gets up and gives comforting and reassuring kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes and get his scent to calm me down.

The door opens again with Seokjin hyung letting himself in.

“Oh thank god, Jinyoung you are awake.”

Jaebum hyung stands beside me, but he gets a call, so he gets outside to receive it, but at the same time to give me some time alone with my best friend.

“How are you Jinyoung?”

“I am okay, hyung.”

“Jinyoung, everyone is trying their best to look for Youngjae. Even Jaebum-ah father called to offer his help.”

“Hyung, he is the last person from whom we want help to secure our baby. He has done enough for our lives.”

Jaebum hyung gets in the room and hugs me.

“Jinyoung-ah, they found him, our Youngjae. I am going to get him. You stay here okay. Seokjin hyung will be with you.”

My first breath shudders and it becomes fast. I want to go to my baby right now. I cannot wait.

“Hyung, I cannot wait that long. I want to go with you.”

“Jinyoung-ah, you are breathing really fast. You need to calm down and you have to stay here.”

I do not want to hear all this. I want to go right now. Why can’t he understand? So I removed the IV lines from my arm and stood up from the bed. 

“We have to go right now, hyung”.

But my legs are not having enough strength, so I lost my balance. But Jaebum hyung caught me in time by my shoulders.

“Jinyoung-ah, why are you making this difficult?, his brows are frowned.

“Jaebum, he is not going to listen. I think we all should go. Okay” Seokjin says.

Jaebum picks me in his arms and walks outside of the hospital and puts me in the front seat of his car.

I know am being stubborn, but has to understand I want my baby in my arms. Seokjin also takes his car to follow us. A police car is waiting for us outside the hospital. We all start following the police car. This is going to be the hardest waiting time in my life.

-Jaebum POV

Jinyoung is looking so pale, but his eyes are wavering, thinking a million thoughts at the same time. I will have to control him from doing something reckless when we reach the destination. I hope our Youngjae is okay. Please be okay for us baby.

As soon as we reach the destination, Jinyoung sprints out of the car starts walking behind the police officers towards a house. He confirms with the officers the house and goes ahead of them to ring the bell.

I got out of the car to follow him, before he can collapse in his excitement.

“Jinyoung-ah. Be patient.” I hold him by his shoulders from the back.

The door opens rather quickly like they were waiting for us. Seokjin hyung walks with Namjoon and two more officers behind us. We are greeted by a man, who is as same age me, but he has smaller build.

“Please come in. You must me Youngjae’s parents. Hello officers.”

“I will get your child for you.” 

Everything is happening so fast. The man calls for someone to bring our Youngjae.

We can hear someone walking rather fast down the stairs and then a child walks over and the man picks him up. This is not our Youngjae. May be the disappointment is rather evident on my face.

The man replies, ”This is my son Bambam. I am Mark and my husband is getting Youngjae. I found Youngjae near a shop all soaked in rain, so brought him and also informed the police.”

“We have been trying to take care of your child as much as we can. He is alright now. He is having a breakfast now.”

Jinyoung’s eyes are tearing up. Then a man walks in with our Youngjae in his arms. As soon as we see them, Jinyoung starts to go towards them, not noticing the man holding our child. It’s Jackson. The person I never wanted ever to see. 

“Jinyoung, Stop.” My voice comes rather roaring.

Everyone’s attention is now on me. Jinyoung stops mid-way after noticing Jackson.

Jackson’s expressions are close to horror after seeing us standing here in his house. The realization downs on him. Everyone else is confused. 

I go ahead of Jinyoung and take Youngjae from Jackson’s hand. I cannot help but express a piece of pain that Jackson has caused us in our lifetime.

I growl in his ear while taking Youngjae from him. “You are last person I want to be holding my child.”

Everyone heard us. I backed away from Jackson who is now featuring a hurt expression. I am not going to waver because of that.

“Excuse me. Why are you being like this to my husband?”

“We are really thankful for what you did for our child, Mr.Mark. No hard feelings towards you. Jackson is not a pleasant person for us right now. I would like to see you other time to thank you properly.”

With this, I turn around carrying Youngjae in one arm and holding a shell shocked Jinyoung by one hand and getting them all out of the house. All this time Jinyoung’s eyes were fixed on Jackson.

“Jaebum, why are you being like this? You should let Youngjae say them proper good byes.” Seokjin says running behind him.

“No. We cannot do that right now? Hyung, look at Jinyoung he is in shock. I have to get him home.”

“Okay. I will speak with this family and officers for some time and get back to you.” Seokjin replies while getting back in the house.

A very confused Youngjae is holding to me by my neck at looking at his Papa. “Papa.” He calls for Jinyoung and Jinyoung comes to his senses.

He pulls Youngjae from my arms and starts squishing him in his arms.

“My baby, I was so worried about you.” and starts crying.

Seeing his Papa after such long time, Youngjae starts crying too.

“I am sorry Papa. Youngjae is so so much sorry. Papa please, stop crying.”

I don’t know what to feel or what to say. I have waited so much to see our child in Jinyoung’s arms, this kind of feels like a dream. I embrace them both in my arms. We stay like that for some time and Jinyoung’s crying comes down to sniffing.

“I love you all.”

“I love you too hyung. Thank you for everything.”

“I love you to daddy, papa.”

“Let us go home for now.”

I help Jinyoung to sit in the car. He is not letting go of Youngjae who has to sit in his baby sit in the back. But I convince him otherwise.

On the ride to home he holds Youngjae’s one hand in his and not letting it go even for one sec.

I am so happy, but this unexpected entry of one Jackson Wang is going to affect our lives once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the boy is back with his parents. What you think about everything?  
> Why is Jinyoung so shocked after seeing Jackson?  
> Why is Jaebum treating Jackson like that?  
> What is happening? Kyaaaaa.


End file.
